GwinBee
is a character in the TwinBee series. He is the third and youngest of the bumblebee androids, and is also more boisterous than his siblings. He is responsible for looking after Mint (Pastel's little brother), who also pilots him. He is TwinBee's and WinBee's little brother. He is the most marginalized team member, generally appearing as a third player in most games or even simply as a mere power-up. He is voiced by Miki Itō. __TOC__ Background and history Appearance GwinBee looks similar to TwinBee and WinBee, with a blue, oddly-shaped canopy and his body fashioned in green scheme. Pilots of GwinBee Appearances ''TwinBee'' series *''Moero TwinBee: Cinnamon-hakase o Sukue!'' (1986 - FDS, NES - known outside of Japan as Stinger): First appearance of GwinBee in the series. The third generation of pilots are introduced in this game, with Mellow being the "first" pilot of GwinBee game release-wise. Their mission, to rescue Dr. Cinnamon who was kidnapped by Gattlantis, the descendant of King Spice. Up to three players can play at the same time. *''TwinBee 3: Poko Poko Daimaō'' (1990 - FC): The GwinBee ship is not playable in his second game appearance and is instead captured by the Demon King Poko Poko, making GwinBee the game's plot device, with the other two ships having to rescue him. *''Detana!! TwinBee'' (1991 - arcade, PC, PCE): This title presents an important aesthetic redesign of the ships, where GwinBee acquires his modern spherical appearance with hands and feet. GwinBee is not playable in this game and instead only appears as an assistant that can join the player to execute combined attacks. While this title introduced the pilots of the second generation for the other two ships (Light and Pastel), GwinBee's pilot remains undisclosed. *''Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures'' (1994 - SNES): In this game, we're introduced to GwinBee's very first chronological pilot, Mint, who belongs to the second generation and who would remain as GwinBee's pilot for the rest of the series. While Mint is still a toddler, he's gifted with an intellectual genius; nonetheless, GwinBee acts as his guardian and protector. This is the first video game where the ships appear in their land mode. The game is a side platformer title where the player can choose to play either as TwinBee, WinBee or GwinBee. GwinBee now moves around by running and jumping throughout the level, has the ability to attack by punching and can also use his turbines to fire a powerful flame that can destroy enemies and rocks that block the path. *''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' (1994 - PS): Both GwinBee and Mint appear as AI controlled opponents in this drop pieces puzzle game and they're not initially selectable by the player. They can be unlocked by first finishing the game on either "Normal" or "Hard" mode, and on the new "Edit Select" option on the Character Selection screen, input "DATA 07" to be able to play as them. *''TwinBee Yahho!: Fushigi no Kuni de Ōabare!!'' (1995 - arcade, PS, Saturn): While GwinBee is not playable in this game, he makes a small cameo in the ending cutscene, where he can be seen posing next to a defeated Archduke Nonsense and Wonder Shogun. *''TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima'' (1998 - PC): Interactive minigames and multimedia utilities collection hosted by characters of the TwinBee series. *''TwinBee RPG'' (1998 - PS): Mint's aircraft, who also serves as his babysitter and guardian. His personality is quieter compared to the other ships. He has a dictionary of the "Babubabu" language installed within him. He has a green body with a blue canopy and uses a rattle toy as a projectile weapon. His combat assistance is excellent as a party member. *''Konami Suzume ~TwinBee Taisen-ban~'' (2003 - mobile) *''TwinBee Dungeon'' (2004 - mobile) *''TwinBee'' (2007 - pachislot): Pachislot game based on the world of TwinBee Yahho! and starring TwinBee, WinBee and GwinBee fighting against Dr. Warumon and his new invention, the mecha Warumeka. Cameos *''Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius'' (1995-96 - SNES, PS, Saturn): GwinBee makes a cameo appearance in the credits after the second loop if the hundreds of the score end up on 700. *''Otomedius Gorgeous'' (2008 - X360): *''Otomedius Excellent'' (2011 - X360): A miniature GwinBee appears as the third assistant ship ("Option") of the character Madoka. Like the other two androids, in this franchise his appearance has been redesigned to be even more spherical-shaped and features more mechanical details, such as visible metal joints along his body and shoes. Appearances in other media Radio dramas Following the publication of Pop'n TwinBee for the Super Famicom, a serial radio drama version with the title TwinBee PARADISE was produced, which began its broadcast on the radio station NCB on October 10, 1993. The series lasted three seasons, with the third and final season ending on March 30, 1997, and comprising a total of 96 episodes, which would then be published in CD drama collections. TwinBee PARADISE incorporated the same cast previously introduced in both Detana!! TwinBee and Pop'n TwinBee. It also further developed and expanded TwinBee's fictional universe and many of the elements of the story presented in the radio dramas were canonized in later video games. Such was the case of GwinBee's pilot, Mint, whose first appearance in a video game didn't take place until 1994's Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures. Anime Manga *''Moero TwinBee: Cinnamon-hakase o Sukue!, published by ''CoroCoro Comic from 1985 to 1987. *Four Gamest supplements from 1993 (volumes 85, 89, 93 and 97) contained manga of Detana!! TwinBee drawn and written by Mine Yoshizaki. Between 1994 and 1996, an official manga, also by Yoshizaki, was published in three volumes in the collection Gamest Comics (numbers 11, 39 and 76). Gallery Trivia * One of the bosses in Super Bomberman R, called Plasma Bomber, has a second form called "Judge GwinBee", whose name and appearance are a reference to GwinBee. See also *Mint *TwinBee *WinBee Category:Airships Category:Androids Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists Category:TwinBee Team Category:Detana!! TwinBee characters Category:Moero TwinBee characters Category:Parodius series Category:Rainbow Bell Adventures characters Category:TwinBee (pachislot) characters Category:TwinBee 3 characters Category:TwinBee PARADISE characters Category:TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima characters Category:TwinBee RPG characters Category:TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama characters Category:TwinBee Taisen-ban characters Category:TwinBee Yahho! characters